List of Supernatural Powers and Abilities
Many forms of fiction feature characters attributed with superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities, often referred to as "superpowers" (also spelled "super powers" and "super-powers") or "powers". This tradition is especially rich in the fictional universes of various comic book stories. Below is a list of many of those powers that have been known to be used. Some of these categories overlap. Powers and Abilities Superpower Interaction This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not "power" such as electrical power or gravitational power. *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Power Erasure *Power Morphing *Power Replication *Power Absorption *Power Detection *Power Randomization *Powers Via Object Personal Physical Powers Powers which affect an individual's body. General *Accelerated Regeneration *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Part Substitution *Anatomical Liberation *Organic Constructs *Duplication *Invisibility *Matter Ingestion *Amalgamation *Wallcrawling *Invulnerability **Immutability *Mobile Invulnerability *Immobility *Dynamic Camouflage *Bone Protrusion *Self-Detonation *Jet Propulsion *Prehensile Hair *Prehensile Tongue *Prehensile Nail *Structure Weakening *Claw Retraction *Vampirism *Fat Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation Emission *Poison Generation *Acid Generation *Water Generation *Ink Generation *Miasma Emission **Nerve-Gas Emission *Oil Secretion *Pheromone Manipulation *Sonic Scream *Echolocation *Hyper Breath *Pyric Exhalation Adaptation *Vacuum Adaptation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Aquatic Respiration *Self-Sustenance *Reactive Adaptation *Poison Immunity *Thermal Resistance *Tracking Evasion Enhanced Physical Skills *Enhanced Strength *Innate Combat *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Jumping Skills *Enhanced Jaw Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Reflexes **Bullet-Time Effect *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Awareness **Enhanced Synesthesia *Enhanced Marksmanship Vision Faculty *Enhanced Vision **Night Vision **Infrared Vision **Ultraviolet Vision **X-Ray Vision **Panoramic Vision **Telescopic Vision **Microscopic Vision Mentality-based Powers Powers which affect an individual's mind. General *Intuitive Aptitude *Omnilingualism **Faunal Communication **Cyber Communication **Extraterrestrial Communication **Plant Communication **Fungal Communication *Ecological Empathy *Enhanced Intelligence *Psychic Navigation *Ancestor Evocation *Eidetic Memory *Knowledge Replication *Perspicuity *Technopathy *Feral Mind *Dual Mind ESP The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. *Astral Projection *Mental Projection *Dimensional Awareness *Empathy *Mediumship *Psychometry *Telepathy *Precognition **Oneiromancy **Premonition **Astrological Divination **Numerology *Retrocognition *Danger Intuition *Clairvoyance *Mendacity Detection Physical or Mental Domination Powers that can control the will of others. *Astral Imprisonment *Memory Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Empathic Manipulation *Mind Control *Psychic Persuasion **Belief Induction *Possession **Astral Possession *Psionic Inundation *Psionic Projection *Mindscape Transportation *Dream Manipulation *Fear Inducement *Yin & Yang Shift *Furtive Assimilation *Neurocognitive Deficit Physics or Reality Manipulation These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: by some method of molecular control; by access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; by manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or by some other unnamed method. General *Intangibility *Self-Spawn *Animation **Artistry Animation **Narrative Manifestation *Disintegration **Vaporization *Induced Liquefaction *Dehydration *Petrifaction *Deoxygenation *Induced Healing *Physical Restoration *Induced Sedation *Induced Paralysis *Death Inducement *Mind Exchange *Induced Ferity *Cloaking *Activation & Deactivation *Access & Occlusion *Dimensional Storage *Psionic Imprinting *Vitality Absorption Fundamental Forces *Psychokinesis *Light Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Density Control *Mass Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation *Gravitational Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Probability Manipulation *Reality Warping *Sound Manipulation *Temporal Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Age Manipulation *Corpse Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation Other *Literary Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Season Control *Circadian Control Classical Elements Ability to control or manipulate the elements. *Air Manipulation *Earth Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Geothermal Manipulation **Glass Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Plant Manipulation **Plant Growth **Wood Manipulation **Fungus Manipulation **Paper Manipulation **Pollen Manipulation **Flower Manipulation **Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation *Animal Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Insect Manipulation **Mammal Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation **Icthyoid Manipulation **Arachnid Manipulation **Amphibian Manipulation *Weather Manipulation **Cloud Manipulation **Storm Manipulation Energy Manipulation These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. *Energy Emission *Concussion Beams **Transitional Phasing Beam *Microwave Emission *Vibration Emission *Volatile Constructs *Pyrotechnic Plasma *Light Generation *Life-Force Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Kinetic-Energy Manipulation *Energy Conversion *Energy Constructs *Force-Field Generation *Induced Combustion *Energy Negation Transportation or Travel Powers that involve changing location of oneself or others. *Dimensional Transportation *Electrical Transportation *Portal Creation *Summoning *Beacon Emission *Super Speed *Teleportation *Time Travel *Escape Artistry Miscellaneous The following powers could be manifested in any number of ways. Flight Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. *Flight *Levitation *Wing Manifestation Illusion Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. *Illusion Manipulation *Holographic Projection Shapeshifting Ability to change appearance or body structure. *Shapeshifting *Malleable Anatomy *Animal Morphing *Size Shifting *Age Shifting *Elasticity *Sublimation *Liquification *Dermal Armor *Bionic Physiology *Monster Mutation Mimicry Elemental Mimicry *Metal Mimicry **Gold Mimicry *Inorganic Mimicry *Pyric Mimicry *Liquefaction **Slime Mimicry *Sublimation *Sand Mimicry *Substance Mimicry *Shadow Mimicry *Electric Mimicry *Paper Mimicry Organic Mimicry *Animal Mimicry **Avian Mimicry **Arachnidan Mimicry **Insect Mimicry **Ichthyoid Mimicry **Amphibian Mimicry **Reptilian Mimicry ***Turtle Mimicry **Mammal Mimicry *Plant Mimicry **Wood Mimicry **Floral Mimicry **Fructo Mimicry **Fungal Mimicry *Cellular Mimicry Divine Powers that are deemed all-powerful. *Immortality *Creation *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Omnipotence *Omnilock *Magic *Universal Irreversility Also see *Techniques *Variations Category:Browse Category:Powers